


Warmth and Kisses

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Showers, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Prompt: Poe was shot down behind enemy lines and Finn had go to rescue him. They return to base tired and covered in blood and dirt, and they decide to take a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth and Kisses

Finn had immediately insisted on being part of the rescue mission when he heard what had happened. Poe’s X-wing had been shot down behind enemy lines and no amount of arguing or attempts at persuasion could stop Finn from gearing up for the mission. “I’m not going to stay behind when there’s the risk of losing more people,” he said firmly, holding himself up straight in front of General Organa.

The General had only nodded her head, wishing Finn luck as she gave her permission for him to go.

It was hard for them to find Poe at first. The pilot had grabbed what he could from the wreck before fleeing with BB into the nearby heavy foliage of the planet he had landed on. The First Order had caught wind of the crash and had gone looking for him, pushing him to hide further and further to avoid capture.

The troop had not expected the Rebels’ arrival, nor had they expected how fiercely Finn would fight for the person he cared about. The survivors were forced to abandon their mission and retreat, allowing Finn and the others to finally find Poe. The pilot and his droid had taken refuge in a small cave, covering the entrance with dead trees and moss to hide themselves.

“I knew you’d come looking for me,” Poe had laughed on the way back. “I’m just sorry I look a mess,” he confessed, looking down at himself. “I could really use a shower.”

Finn just laughed, shaking his head. “I think we both do.”

Back at the base, Poe took Finn’s hand after the General’s debriefing and chastisement for his reckless flying, smiling as he pulled the other over to the shower room. “Come on. We both could use a good washing, right?”

“Together?”

“Why not?”

Finn bit his lip but slowly nodded his head in agreement, allowing Poe to take the lead. The water was refreshingly hot after those days searching for Poe and he smiled and shook his head when the other offered to let him stand under the water spray directly. “You were the one hiding in a cave,” he reminded him.

The pilot laughed, shrugging his shoulders. “Still, you came looking for me,” he said.

“I’ll always come looking for you.” He watched the way Poe paused in the middle of getting the shampoo when he heard that and for a brief moment he thought he had said something wrong.

He was reassured however when Poe leaned forward, kissing him under the warm spray from the shower.


End file.
